godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Garuda
Garuda is the former Master of the second Heavenly Realm and a former member of the Nine Kings. He passed through to the Human Realm when Ultio R open the portal. Appearance As a high-ranked Demon, Garuda has a more human-like form than those below him. His body and face is humanoid, though in place of hair there is an eagle/hawk head, his arms is fused with bird wings, and in place of human legs he have avian ones. His feathers color are blue. Personality Garuda is shown to be an opportunist, as he admitted to joining Nine Kings merely because their interests aligned and switch sides when it benefited him, which makes him rather traitorous by nature as he stabbed his fellow demons in the back for himself. He also operates solely on the mindset of a businessman, as he considered the Nine Kings to be nothing more than a group who worked together for their mutual interests, while Uma regard them as brothers-in-arms. Garuda's favorite meal is Dragon, whether he liked it from the start or after he betrayed the Nine Kings and Sage Realm is unknown. Despite all of this, He had hints of regret for betraying his fellow Kings, as he told Uma the way to retrieve her true body as a way to atone for his past sins. This suggests that are perhaps some extenuating circumstances behind his betrayal of the Sage Realm and his fellow demons other than mere selfish interest. After his death, Dan Mo-Ri finally learn from his spirit that he felt inferior to both Uma and the Monkey King himself. This inferiority complex, coupled with Sun Wukong's own harsh assessment of his power, lead to his betrayal. Also, despite his statement to Uma where he consider their group to be "just business", He did consider Uma and Sun Wukong to be his friends and brothers. History In the past, during the First Great War, Garuda betrayed his brothers, the Nine Kings. With his help, Michael managed to defeat Uma and the Gods eventually defeated the Demons. Either through an acknowledgement of his assistance or something else, Garuda became a God at some point in the past and became the leader of the second Heavenly Realm. Plot Ragnarok Arc When Ultio R opened the portal to the second Heavenly Realm, Garuda was one of the many Gods to come through. He begins to go about and eat dragons, his favorite snack, before approaching Uma and Baek Seung-Chul who were hiding at the time. Uma is at first very intimidated by his presence before he offers to tell them of a way that she can easily get her body back. When he is seen again, he is joyous to hear about the arrival of Shiva, stating that he hasn't seen her in a while, but when Jin Mori arrives through the gate instead, he along with Micheal, Uriel, and Beelzebub take on Mori. Ultimately leading to his defeat and death. RE:Round With God Abilities As a , a former member of the Nine Kings, and the Master of the Second Heavenly Realm, his power is immense and on par with Uma and Sun Wukong, although the Monkey King has grown stronger to the point of defeating Garuda and his fellow gods from the First Heavenly Realm on his own. Uma advised that he's far too dangerous for Baek Seung-Chul to fight against even with their contract despite having defeated the Second Crown Prince of the Heavenly Realm and Dae-Wi noted that he's as powerful as the Unknown God whom is far bigger than the Earth itself alongside the other First Heavenly Realm gods. Superhuman Speed: He easily slips through defense of dazed Jin Mo-Ri and land multiple hits. Superhuman Strength: Garuda is strong enough to send Jin Mo-Ri flying away with just a few attacks. Flight: Having wings on his arms, Garuda can fly at high speeds or remain stationary in the air. Magic: He is skilled in all kinds of magic, especially hallucination and hypnosis. Possession: similar to Beelzebub and Nine-Tails Guardian He can force his power through his contractor without their consent, even absorbing his contractor. Second Phase Garuda can take a second form to power himself up. In this form he becomes a giant bird of prey with flaming wings and tail. In this form the force of battle between Garuda, Uriel, Michael and Jin Mo-Ri produced huge explosions and destroyed numerous copies of Ruyi Jingu. *'Poisonous Feathers': In this form Garuda's feathers are laced with poison. Jin Mo-Ri noted this during their fight, though they don't seem to be potent enough to have a lasting effect on him thanks to Yongpyo's poison resistance. *'Enhanced Strength': Garuda's strength was enhanced to a point where he can destroy copies of Ruyi Jingu in his form. Third Phase Garuda also had third phase, dubbed Phoenix Mode. This Mode is essentially the same as his second phase with the only noticable differences are that it is bigger and have more solid form compared to the second phase along with losing his humanoid features and becoming a giant avian completely. Trivia *Jin Mo-Ri's surprise at Garuda's poisonous feathers could mean that this ability is something Garuda recently developed or something that he hid from the rest of the Nine Kings. *Garuda's second phase's depiction is inconsistent throughout chapter 288, at one point he is a bird and the next picture its changed to his original form, only this time with feathers covering his upper chest. *Garuda eating a dragon is a nod to Indian myths about relationship between Garudas and Nagas(Dragons), as they eternal sworn enemies and Garuda feeding exclusively on them. *Garuda in Indian Mythology is the steed of Vishnu. *Garuda's self-created title as Lord of Chaos might be a nod to the mythological Roc Demon King who called himself Great Sage Throwing Heavens into Confusion. Gallery Garuda transforming.jpg|Garuda undergoes Phase Two Transformation. Michael and Garuda finished transformation.jpg|Finished Phase Two Transformation Garuda inconsistant Phase 2 in Chapter 288 - 1.png|Garuda's variation of Phase Two - 1 Garuda inconsistant Phase 2 in chapter 288 - 2.png|Garuda's variation of Phase Two - 2 Garuda Phase 3.png|Garuda's phase three form References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:King Category:Demons Category:Strength Group Category:Masters of Heavenly Realms Category:Deceased Category:Nine Great Kings Category:Magic Users